


Give Me A Memory I Can Use

by Autumnspice



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnspice/pseuds/Autumnspice
Summary: The way to a girl's heart is to cook for her, right? After countless attempts at avoiding him via Force Skype, Kylo makes Rey an offer she can't refuse.Post-TLJ





	Give Me A Memory I Can Use

A towel tied around his waist and one in hand to dry his hair in the fresher after his morning shower as he tapped at a data pad on the counter, Kylo's patience was gradually starting to wear thin. Where was that blasted BB droid of his?

He stepped out to dress in his uniform, pulling pieces here and there from his spartan closet, waiting to see if she decided to respond. A little brat was the only description that came to his mind, despite countless threats to slice her with his saber and sell her parts as scrap on Jakku. Of course, Ben would not dare let anyone else hear of this particular mission for her to complete.

Upon finding her in one of the corridors on his way to the bridge, Kylo simply had to wait from there on out.

A few hours later, while training with a simulator, he caught his breath as he was distracted by a holo message from the droid, informing him that everything on his list had been obtained as requested and was waiting for him in the mess hall's kitchen.

Following a quick rinse in the fresher in his quarters, Kylo made his way to the kitchen, refusing to acknowledge anyone who happened to pass him, begging for his attention. The Supreme Leader had much higher priorities than consorting with any minions or insubordinates.

In the expanse of the kitchen, Ben's anxiety rolled in waves. He glared at the droids, having no desire to share any space with them, sending them out with a flick of his wrist. The humanoid and alien workers gave him a wide berth to do whatever he wanted, while keeping busy themselves.

Kylo took a deep breath and unwrapped the groceries that lay on the counter in front of him. Strangely enough, cooking was one of the few activities that honestly relaxed his body and mind. He methodically chopped root vegetables on the cutting board and seasoned the plentiful nerf roast, combining them all in a large pan that went in the oven. While that was cooking, Kylo prepared a zoochberry cobbler that Chewie had once taught him to make in his youth, as well as sweet whipped cream to dollop on top when it was ready to serve.

He tried his damnedest not to think of Rey, though she had ignored him for going on two years in her attempts to sever their Force bond. This particular evening, he was going to coerce her to acknowledge his presence if it was the last thing he ever did.

With dinner and dessert ready, Kylo ordered a group of the kitchen droids to carry the platters to his quarters. He didn't trust any of them in the least but said a silent prayer that they could at least follow this simple command without attempting to assassinate him. In his personal dining room, he set out a vintage bottle of Chandrilan red wine with two glasses, with dinner plates and silverware. The food was kept warm over hot blue flames while sitting on the long side table along the wall, as the droids were dismissed.

* * *

Rey sat sprawled as much as she could in the pilot's seat of the Falcon. Her feet were propped up on the co-pilot's seat, a Jedi text in her hand as she started to doze from reading. The hum of static that surrounded her didn't even bother her this time.

Kylo glanced up from the data pad in his hand on the couch in the living room. The book he was skimming to bide his time was remotely entertaining, though he definitely had read better.

He couldn't help but smirk at Rey's lowered defenses when she didn't fight him or register her surroundings.

"Those old musty Jedi books can't keep you awake either?"

It was only then that she realized where she was, sitting up straight, feet on the floor and hand at her hip to grab the blaster or saber that were not there. Shock and anger crossed her features as she glared at him, sitting in a durasteel chair across from him, quickly glancing about the room at the spartan black and silver décor of His Worship's quarters.

"You don't have to be a brat this time, but I was hoping you might have dinner with me. Surely it's better than whatever rations the Resistance serves."

Damn that man! He did speak the truth, more often than not, all the time actually. Her stomach grumbled loudly as she caught the flavorful aroma of something in his quarters which made Rey fight back a whimper as she reluctantly nodded at him through her wide-eyed glare. "Why not...Ben?"

Kylo bit his lip. How he had missed her calling him by his birthname over the past couple years, setting down the data pad as he rose to his feet, his large hand outstretched to her in invitation. She hesitated to touch his fingers, aching for the future held in them when she did.

"Right this way," her hand in his, he led her further into his quarters to the dining room where he gestured her to sit at the table with him.

Rey's eyes were wide as she took in the scene around her. Never in her life had she seen anything like this or smelled such delicious food. She could only guess how wonderful it must taste.

Kylo carved the nerf roast and dished up a side of carrots, potatoes and onions on the plate he presented to her. Sitting down with his own dinner, he poured them both wine.

She cut the roast into small pieces and took a bite of potato, her eyes rolling back as she moaned in pleasure. "This is amazing!" Kylo sat back and ate his dinner leisurely, smirking as she nearly wolfed hers down.

He wished he could cook for her like this everyday if it would generate the same or similar response. If they had escape to a planet to live out the rest of their lives on their own, then so be it. He knew the First Order was closing in on itself and his life was in danger from Hux and his cronies, but no one else was fit to rule the galaxy except him, and he was already incredibly bored and lonely with it without her by his side.

Kylo wanted this moment to last, and it seemed Rey did as well since she was not fighting him tooth and nail as she had in the past.

With a flick of his wrist, the empty plates were discarded. A hint of humor in his voice, "Do you have room for dessert, little scavenger?"

Rey quickly set her wine glass back on the table, wiping her lips with the back of her thumb, as she all too eagerly accepted. "What is the occasion for all this?"

"The Supreme Leader isn't entirely evil. He does have other talents, cooking a delicious meal, for one thing." Kylo stood to plate the cobbler and whipped cream, setting a bowl in front of her.

The moment of truth. His eyes narrowed for a split second as he debated how to continue, taking a deep breath. He had spent the last two years practicing what he would say that wouldn't drive her away again, and now here he was.

"Rey."

She sat up straight and waited expectantly for his response. No anger this time, no tears.

"I'm not good at saying this, but I love you and it scares the shit out of me. I tried to tell you before but I guess it only worked between my parents."

Rey chewed her lip, wanting to be with him, wanting so badly the future the Force promised, but not on the terms of the First Order. "Ben..."

"Rey, I need you so much that I'm ready to leave right now just to be with you. But I will not join the Resistance. We can build a life together on our own. Anywhere you want, Naboo, Coruscant, Chandrila. Please?"

Ben bit his trembling lip and watched her, unable to comprehend what he might do if she refused him again.

Rey searched his mind, which he allowed for one of the few times thus far, and realized he was telling her truth. She had been equally miserable without him, though unwilling to cave to his selfish desires the first time he asked. Rey's cautious gaze molded into an ear to ear smile. "Yes, Ben, I would love to!" Her expression quickly turned to concern. "But what of the others here...there?"

"I have it taken care of. Eat your berries before the cream melts."

Her hand laying across the table was so tempting to touch. Ben reached over and laced his fingers in hers, praying that the moment would last forever and she wouldn't fade away into the darkness immediately,

The Force hummed blissfully around them, delighted that the Light and Dark had finally come to their senses to reunite once again, forever this time.

**Author's Note:**

> According to SW Wookiepedia:
> 
> Nerf: basically a cross between beef and bison, prepared any way you want  
> Zoochberry cobbler: a berry dessert that Chewie has made in the past several times
> 
> Lyrics for the story title are borrowed from Bruno Mars/Adele


End file.
